The Time For Love (Series of One-Shots)
by Shockstee
Summary: "The Time For Love" would be a series of one-shots based on Fairy Tail characters as they experienced love in the REAL WORLD. Each chapter will be a completely different story with different protagonists and places around the world. Will their LOVE connect them together or will they be heart-broken? Find out here! The characters listed below are only for Chapter 1 of this fanfic.


**Hello everyone, Shockstee here to give you another story! This fanfic, which will be called "The Time For Love" would be a series of one-shot based on Fairy Tail characters as they experienced love in the REAL WORLD. Each chapter will be a completely different story with different protagonists and the country that they will be in will be different. Since my favorite pairing is NaWen, this is what the first chapter will be about: Natsu and Wendy and the story will be set in France. Remember, this is the real world, so no crazy magic, just love story and conflicts. However, I do make many Fairy Tail references from time to time.**

 **(A/N)- Don't worry, for this fanfic, Wendy and Natsu are in the same age, 22, so there will be no age gap to make sure it's not awkward. Other characters will have their age altered too so just ignore what you remember about FT character in the anime/manga and just pretended that everyone is around the same age.**

 **(A/N)- The use of Mest and Romeo MAY/or MAY NOT be an indirect hate toward RoWen and Mest/Wendy ships. Come on, Wendy deserve better than those two lumpkins.**

 **(A/N)- These story take a LONG time to make, so I set up my scheduled to post a new chapter monthly.**

 **(A/N)- "The Revival" will be discontinued due to issue that I will explain in depth in the fanfic itself. Also HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone! 2017 mean a new year for new stories, beside this fanfic, I have few other fanfics that I'm working on, so let start out this year STRONG! Go away, 2016, no one likes you!**

 **(A/N)- If you want to give me idea for the next story, feel free to write it in the review. Give me the characters, country they are in, and some sort of plot or prompt to start from. All idea are appreciated! Also, you can't use characters that's already being use, for this example, I can no longer use Natsu or Wendy for another story and also I can't use France for the country.**

"Said"- Speaking

 _Past-_ Flashback

 _'Thought'-_ Thinking

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES OR ELSE WHY WOULD I POST IT ON THIS SITE...if I did, I would ship Natsu and Wendy incredibly hard._**

* * *

 **The Time For Love**

" _Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own."_ \- H. Jackson Brown Jr.

* * *

 **Introduction:** My name is Natsu Dragneel, a businessman who work for the Fairy Tail Trade Corp. It was the place where I met my lover, Wendy Marvell. They alway say that the men was responsible for taking care of their woman, but I believe I have failed to do that... Wendy and I work in the same job, but the amount of money we make greatly troubles me. _Why would she want to be with me when she could choose a person that was more successful than I was? My salary couldn't afford her diamond rings or a luxury house..._ I try to keep my mind off of those thoughts, but I can't help but think that I'm restraining her from the fullest potential of her happiness… her future.

*This story will start off with Natsu and Wendy going to a business meeting in France to meet a VIP guest/customer for the Fairy Tail Trade Corp.*

* * *

 **Setting:** Le Meurice, Paris, France - December 19, 2017 10:01 A.M.

Known as the City of Light and Love, the city of Paris have a rich culture of food, religions, architectures, and ways of love that attract tourists to come in. Many will want to visit the Eiffel Tower or go shopping for new clothes or maybe even trying out the one of the finest food in the world. Located in the center of Paris, the Le Meurice is a five stars hotel that host a fine restaurant that holds two Michelin stars and this is exactly where are our two characters are going for a business meeting.

As soon as the duo entered the restaurant, they were greeted with the warming lights that came from the glass chandeliers that hang in the ceiling. The ceiling itself was carefully ornamented to give it a beautiful look to the restaurant and it fit right in with the interior walls which consist of beautiful ornamentation and glass windows to admire the view outside. The duo's attentions quickly shifted to the staff members who led them to an empty table of four which was next to the window.

"Bonjour mademoiselle & monsieur, I'm Floriane d'Allemagne and I will be your waitress today. Can I get you two something to drink?" Floriane asked as she handed the two customers the menu.

"May I have 2006 Bourgogne Chardonnay, s'il vous plaît?" the pink-haired man asked the waitress as he immediately felt a nudge from his bluenette partner.

"Natsu, you know that drinking wine so early in the day isn't a good idea, right? How about drinking tea instead? I heard that this restaurant have one of the best tea in Paris." the bluenette woman said to Natsu as the waitress could only giggled at how lovingly the two were.

"Fine, then can we both will have tea instead? Thank you." Natsu said as the waitress nodded her head and left to get them their drinks. "Geez, what's taking that man so long to arrive here? He is ten minutes late and here we were rushing to get here on time. We could have visit that bakery shop before we got here." Natsu said as Wendy could only put on a smile on her face.

"Ah Natsu, you're being impatient again, aren't you? I really wonder why I chose you as my boyfriend sometime," Wendy said as she giggled at her partner reaction to what she just said.

"You're so mean Wendy! How could you say that?" Natsu replied as he cried comically which made Wendy felt slightly guilty.

"So my little Natsu couldn't take a joke? Ahh, stop making that face, you know you're making me feel very guilty," Wendy said as she gave the fake-crying Natsu a hug. However, their hug was quickly interrupted with the arrival of the businessman who let out a fake cough.

"So you must be Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Marvell , am I right?" the businessman asked as he reached out his hand to give them a friendly greeting, "My name is Romeo Conbolt, nice to meet you. I must apologized that I was a little late. I just needed to answer an important phone call, that all."

"Oh, that was not a problem at all! I think answering that phone call was very important," Natsu said with a sarcastic laugh while scratching his head. Wendy could only giggle at the obvious lie and the man's reaction.

"Anyway, let's cut to the chase. Can you explained to me about the new plan and offers…."

* * *

 **Setting:** Le Meurice, Paris, France - December 19, 2017 10:35 A.M.

"... so overall, the new plan would be a great improvement to our current one." Wendy said as Romeo read over the documents. As her talking ended, she felt slightly nervous when she saw Romeo studying the documents and hoped she didn't mess up. Another thing that bothered her was the fact that Romeo was staring at her face for a long period as if he was more interested in _her_ than the actual business plan.

Romeo closed the file, "Well done! I believe that both of you have done a fine job on this project and I can't really asked for more," Romeo said.

"Thank you, Mr. Conbolt! Nice to be working with you," Natsu said as he stood up from his chair to shakes his hand which was quickly followed by Wendy. After that, Wendy and Natsu prepared to leave the restaurant but was called back by Mr. Conbolt and so the two walked back to the table.

Romeo stared at the two awkwardly and hesitated to say something. This made Natsu and Wendy nervous that maybe changed his mind about the plan or noticed that there was an error in the file. "Umm… ? Is there something you would like to talk to us about?" Natsu asked in a nervous tone.

"I… iis- is Ms. Marvell _available_?" Romeo shyly asked which greatly shocked the duo, "I mean she's a beautiful mademoiselle that men could only dream of and she is very smart too." After opening himself to her, he gained more confidence and wrap his arm around Wendy's back much to the annoyance of Natsu's. Romeo doesn't stopped there as he proceed to take Wendy away from Natsu and walked away without allowing Wendy to replied to his offer.

Wendy, who noticed that Natsu's expression changed into ones that was going to commit violence, quickly leave Romeo's holds and walked back to where Natsu was. "I'm sorry, but I'm already taken by this lovely man," Wendy said as she wrapped her body around Natsu's left arm, "Au revoir, Mr. Conbolt ." Then the duo turned their back to Romeo and left the restaurant in a lovey-dovey fashion.

When the door closes behind them, Romeo immediately slammed his fist on the table from frustration. _Why wouldn't she choose me instead of that pink-haired, good-for-nothing numpty? I have all the money in the world to afford her anything she want and HE could only afford her those cheap jewelries._ After a minute of pondering, he thought of a brilliant idea to win her heart. "Thomas, can you get the car started? I want to go somewhere," Romeo ordered his servant. His servant quickly obliged to his command and Romeo took a sip of wine and smiled at his plan.

* * *

 **Setting:** The Love Lock Bridge, Paris, France - December 19, 2017 1:12 P.M.

In the street of Paris, there are many things to explore around which include shops, beautiful agricultures, people, and much more. However, every couple must know about The Love Lock Bridge where the names of two lovers are imprinted in a lock to signify their eternal love, but of course, Natsu is a lumpkin and have no idea what they were about to do. Classic Natsu.

"Wendy, where are we going? I thought you would be more interested in that bakery shop that we just passed by than a bridge full of weird locks," Natsu asked Wendy as the two walked on the wooden bridge. The only response that Natsu receive was a smile from Wendy whose beautiful blue hair glided magnificently in the direction of the Winter Wind which caused Natsu to blush at how gorgeous she looks.

The two stopped walking when they come across a tiny shop that sold the locks and Wendy eagerly went toward it. The man beside the shop was muscular with red eyes and long hair and several piercings, "What do you want, young lady?" the man asked Wendy in a harsh tone.

"I was wondering if you have any lock left for me to buy," Wendy replied in a cheerful tone.

"No, all of them are sold out. I never understand why people like you waste their money on things like this. These locks will be taken down eventually to clear room for more locks," the man said and paused for a moment, "I know this because I work with metal as my job and some of my buddies even call me 'Iron Dragon' since I'm an expert at it."

"Well, it was nice talking to you, au revoir," Wendy said as she walked back to where Natsu was waiting for her. The man just smiled at the couple before packing up to leave.

"So who was that man you just talk to?" Natsu asked.

"He said that he was an expert at metalworking and told me not to waste money on these 'nonsense', but I have to disagree with him," Wendy replied.

"Is that so…" Natsu muttered and as the two continued walking down the bridge, they were stopped by a man in front of them. With dark hair and expensive looking clothing, the two realized that it was Mr. Conbolt himself. Natsu immediately wrapped his arm around Wendy to make sure that Romeo won't take her with him again.

"Oh my beautiful darling, do you want a lock? I have one right here," Romeo said as he took out a lock with his and Wendy's name on it, "Come with me, let hang this lock together, my beautiful maiden."

"Hey! Do you know what you ar-" Natsu said but was interrupted when Wendy put her arm in front of him.

"Sure, Mr. Conbolt. Can you give me the lock?" Wendy asked and Romeo was more than happy to oblige to her request. Little did he know, the next thing Wendy did was throw the lock into the river, "Look Mr. Conbolt, I'm already in love with this man and I swear that if you come near us again, I will call the police."

"But why would you want with this idiot when you can be with me, Wendy? I have all the money in the world to buy you whatever you want; all you have to do is name it, and you will have it. Not like this guy, who can't even afford you a ring," Romeo said as he pointed his finger on Natsu.

Even though it seems tempting, Natsu restrained himself from beating the crap out of Romeo and proceed to walk away from Romeo with Wendy in his arm, "Let's go, Wendy," Natsu said. Wendy was more than happy to oblige.

As the two walked away further and further until they disappeared in sight, Romeo clutches his fist in anger. A car suddenly stopped beside him with his servant, Thomas rolling down the window, "Sir, what are we going to do with the rest of the thirty-nine locks that you brought?"

"Throw them away or eat it, I don't care! I can't believe she still want to go out with him even after I went to all of this effort to buy all the locks so that she can only have mines. Gosh damn it!" Romeo said.

* * *

 **Setting:** Shoreline, Paris, France - December 19, 2017 2:36 P.M.

During the peaceful afternoon in Paris, the Winter Wind continue to sing through the sky while the trees dance in the same direction. As interesting as that is, the wind was Wendy's favorite thing in this beach as she extended both of her arms to the side and danced in a circular fashion. Natsu however, sat down in the sand and admired the beautiful lady dancing through the horizon, who seems to show no care in the world as she was blinded with enthusiasm to dance with the wind.

Like the Maiden of the Sky, her silky, blue hair matches the color of the horizon as she become one with it. As Natsu rested his head on the sand, he recollected the memories that the two shared that led them together.

(…)

 **Flashback:** Fairy Tail Trade Corp. - December 31, 2016 12:31 P.M.

 _Natsu was working on his computer for the new project that his boss had gave him the week before. 'Man, this is soooooo boring. I can't believe I didn't get a promotion from the last successful project that I finished. I'm like the only worker in this damn company to even skip lunch breaks so that I can finish project early.' As his co-workers started coming back to the office from lunch break, the place become rowdy again._

 _Natsu pretended that they weren't there and ignored the sound so that he could focus on his work, however, the conversation between Gray and Juvia attracted his attention. "Gray-sama, what are you doing for New Year Eve?" Juvia asked while fangirling around Gray._

" _Umm… I guess I will stay home and watch Netflix by myself, I mean Lyon is going on a date with a girl and he will be staying at her place," Gray replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment._

" _That's so sad, Gray-sama. Juvia will not let that happen! Juvia will show you around to see all the beautiful things during this holiday season and the firework show that will be shown tonight!" Juvia said with great confidence._

" _Umm… thanks I guess…" Gray replied in a confused manner. Since today was a special day, the staff were allowed to leave early to celebrate with their loves ones and so Gray and Juvia left the building to spent the rest of the day together._

 _However, Natsu wasn't into that. He was an orphan after his family died during a terrorist bombing in the subway and so he had to live by himself. Well that wasn't necessarily true, since his biological brother, Zeref, was still alive, but he likes to alive alone in his own private island, away from everyone else. Natsu was about to clean up and go back home when suddenly, a woman was standing next to where he was._

" _Natsu, do you have anything planned out for New Year Eve?" Wendy asked. Wendy was one of the co-worker that Natsu liked because she is hardworking, nice, and a pretty woman; they would usually talk during coffee break and/or lunch break about their daily lives and their shared interests; going around the world._

" _No, I don't have anything to do today. Is there something you need help with?" Natsu replied._

" _Yes, I would be very grateful! I wanted you to go clothes shopping with me, so that I can surprise my boyfriend with my stunning looks. Basically, you will give me opinion about my looks in the clothes I pick and also help me carry the bag around. If you do it for me, I will take you out for dinner and pay for your bill. Deal?" Wendy asked with a face that threaten to cry comically if he refuses. Even though Natsu hated Wendy's boyfriend because he thought that her heart would be his, Wendy was still his best friend, and how cruel can you be to say no to that face?_

" _I guess, I mean you did stay late to help me on that project last week, so it's only fair to do you a service. But why don't you ask your boyfriend to go out with you instead? You can share more romantic time together," Natsu proposed._

" _He told me that he was busy today, but he said that he will meet me during the Firework Display," Wendy replied, "So I decided I will surprise him by going to him instead."_

" _That's really sweet of you. So, do we go now?" Natsu asked as Wendy nodded her head in response to his question, "Ok, so can you wait outside? I needed to use the restroom and then I will get the car started," Wendy obliged and use the elevator to get down to the bottom floor._

 _Natus then, proceed to run a beeline toward the restroom._

(…)

 **Flashback:** The Restroom - December 31, 2016 12:52 P.M.

 _Unlike most people, Natsu liked to use the stall to make sure no one is peeking onto his you-know-what-part, so he ran to the nearest stall and do his business. As he was doing his business, he heard someone coming in talking to the phone. Natsu quickly identify that the man by the sound of his voice to be Mest Gryder, Wendy's boyfriend._

" _Yes, yes, I'm not busy today," Mest said through the phone, "Alright, but we have to make our date quick since my girlfriend want me to be with her during New Year Eve."_

' _Filthy bastard! I can't believe you cheated on Wendy to with another person!' Natsu thought but kept silent to continue to listen to their conversation._

" _Yeah, ok, see you soon. Love you!" Mest said as he ended his phone call. Seeing that his best friend was cheated, Natsu felt his anger building up very quickly and he wanted it to be released off of him and so he unlocked his stall and punch Mest straight in the face._

" _What the hell is that for, you crazy psycho?" Mest said as he got back up to his feet from the assault and gave Natsu a death stare._

" _For cheating on Wendy!" Natsu said as he strike another punch at Mest, but Mest caught his arm and laugh._

" _You're a million year from beating me up, kid. I can do what I want, and you will not control me," Mest said as he fiercely punched Natsu in the eye which result in a black eye._

" _I will make sure to beat the hell out of you!"_

" _Come and try me,"_

" _I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he slammed a punch in Mest's stomach which caused Mest to gag a little, but nonetheless, he got back up and strike an upward punch on Natsu chin which caused Natsu to fall down on the ground._

" _I'm not done yet!" Natsu said as he got back up on the ground, "I'm far from being beaten from people like you! Aaaahhhh!" Natsu ran forward and gave Mest the most powerful punch that he could muster and Mest fell down on the ground, defeated._

 _Natsu then walked up to his defeated opponent, "Look, I hate people like you very much and you don't even deserve to have Wendy, but she will be very sad if you broke up with her. So I will give you another chance to stop cheating on her, or you will face my wrath. Got it?!" Natsu said as he grabbed Mest's shirt collar. Mest nodded his head. "Good. Don't think I forgive you, I only did it for Wendy." Natsu said as he wiped the blood off his face and left the restroom._

(…)

 **Flashback:** In The Car - December 31, 2016 1:10 P.M.

" _What took you so lo- WHAT happen to you Natsu?!" Wendy exclaimed as she got inside his car, "Are you okay?!"_

" _Yes, I'm alright. It was just a little accident. I slipped and slammed my head on the sink pretty hard so that why I have a few bruises and the black eye. Silly me. Haha," Natsu said with a sarcastic laugh. 'Man, I hope that Mest listen to my command, I don't want to receive all of these pain for nothing.' Natsu thought._

" _I never know you're that careless Natsu. Here, turn your head to me, I will treat your wounds," Wendy said as she took out a tiny package of sanitary napkin and bandage._

" _You don't have to Wen-"_

" _No, as best friends, we look out for each other right? I'm not doing this for free you know, you still haven't taken me to shopping, you lumpkin," Wendy said as she treated Natsu's wounds. Natsu can't help but stared at her face and admire the beautiful woman right in front of him, 'I wish you were mines, Wendy'_

" _All don- Natsu, why are you staring at me? Do I have something in my face?" Wendy asked._

" _No, no, I was just too tired to turn my head," Natsu lied._

" _But you can't be too tired to go shopping with me, can you?"_

" _Haha, no," Natsu said as he got the car started and drive to their destination. After a moment of silence, "Hey Wendy, what do you see in Mest- I mean why you chose him?" Natsu asked._

" _I chose him because he nice and rich so that I can live in a stable family and the opportunity to shop whatever I please," Wendy replied, "Why?"_

" _Just curious to study what my girlfriend- if I ever have one would want," Natsu said. 'So, I made the right choice to not tell her the truth, now all I need to do is to hope that Mest would listen to my command.'_

" _Don't say that, you're one of the nicest person I ever met, of course a girl would fall for you eventually. You know that blonde girl who is your GM, is interested in you? I think her name was Lucy Heartfilia," Wendy said._

" _Oh, does she?" Natsu said, who acted surprised despite him already experiencing Lucy's flirtatious acts on him. He was, however, uninterested in her._

" _Anyway, Natsu, can you do me one more favor? After shopping can you drop me off at my place and when I call you, you drive me to where I will meet Mest for the firework show?" Wendy asked._

" _Sure, it's not like I have anything to do for today anyway," Natsu replied._

" _Thank you, Natsu! You're the best!"_

" _Oh please, stop that,"_

(…)

 **Flashback:** Firework Place - December 31, 2016 11:03 P.M.

" _Thank you one again Natsu, you have done so much for me today. Dinner on me next time!" Wendy said as she got off the car, "Hey, since you have nothing to do, why don't you stay here and watch the firework show? It's really pretty and MUCH more fun than staying at home,"_

" _Bu- but I want to catch up to Fairy Tail, I'm on episode 249, and I'm really curious at how the battle will end between Tar-"_

" _Come on Natsu, you can watch it at another time, right? But this, however, is a once in a lifetime experience, so if you miss it, you miss it!" Wendy said as she ran off to meet Mest._

 _Natsu took a moment to ponder on the two choices, 'Alright, fine, I will stay here so that I can watch the fireworks and also be able to prank Gray at the same time. Hehe,' Natsu thought as he gave a demonic laugh. As Natsu look around, he saw Gray and Juvia holding hands, and he thought of a plan to prank Gray without any effort, so he walked toward them._

" _Oi, I never know that the Ice Princess liked Juvia. You alway told me that you have no interests in her," Natsu teased as Gray turned his head to see who it was and he FREAKED out._

" _No- wait- ahh! You saw it all wrong, I wa-was just keeping her hand warm!" Gray lied and was terrible at it._

" _Ah-ha, I totally believe you,"_

" _Oh, hey Natsu, what are you doing here? You don't usually go to places like these," Juvia asked, "But it nice to have you here, nonetheless."_

" _I must first of all congratulate you on winning Gray's heart, I mean it took you a long time for the two of you to finally get together," Natsu said as both Juvia and Gray blushed, "Anyway, the reason I was here was so that I can drive Wendy here to meet Mest. I was about to leave, but Wendy told me to stay, so I did."_

" _Why does Wendy want to meet Mest?" Juvia asked._

" _That's because they're both in a relationship," Natsu said._

" _In a relationship?! I just saw Mest hanging out and kissing another girl a moment ago!" Gray recalled._

" _Wait… are you serious?!" Natsu asked as he grabbed both of Gray's shoulders with his hands, desperate for an answer._

" _Yes, flame-for-brain!" Gray replied and before long, Juvia and Gray saw Natsu ran a beeline toward where Wendy was, leaving a trail of dust behind him. 'What is going to happen now?' the two wondered._

(…)

 **Flashback:** Firework Place - December 31, 2016 11:18 P.M.

 _Wendy was dressed elegantly to surprise her boyfriend with her beautiful looks when she noticed that Mest was sitting on a bench with another girl, kissing. Her first reaction was shocked, then confusion, and then anger and she walked toward them, all the while stomping her high heels to express her anger._

 _As hard as she can, Wendy slapped the girl's cheeks, getting attention of the twos, "You filthy pig,_ _what are you doing with my boyfriend?!" Wendy shouted as Mest rubbed the girl's cheek where Wendy slapped her._

" _What is wrong with you?! Do you need medicine?! Why did you slap her?!" Mest shouted in Wendy's face._

" _I think that should my line! Why did you cheat on me?!" Wendy asked as tears started rolling down her cheeks, "Why did I do to make you do this to me?"_

" _That's because your stupid wannabe-boyfriend punched me in the restroom when he noticed I cheated on you!" Mest said, "Look at all those bruises I received! He told me to not cheat or I will regret it and this is because he did it for YOU, to make sure YOUR feelings aren't hurt."_

 _Wendy stopped crying in realization. 'Natsu? Did Natsu just lied to me about his injuries? Why is he so stupid? Does he think I will live a happy live if I find out my boyfriend cheated on me the whole time? Why does he do so much for me?' Wendy thought._

" _I think that idiot's name was Natsu; Natsu is the cause of all this, blame him instead for me cheating on you!" Mest said, but as a consequence for insulting Natsu, Wendy slapped Mest in the face._

" _You stupid woman! Why did you slap me? I can have as much woman as I want and YOU can never tell me what to do!" Mest said while raising his arm to slapped Wendy back. Wendy closed his eye to prepared herself for the pain that she was about to receive, but it never happened. Wendy opened her eye to see a pink-haired man standing in front of him, protecting her from being slapped from Mest._

" _Oi, what did I tell you earlier about cheating on Wendy?" Natsu asked in a menacing tone which caused Mest to sweat bullets from fear. Wendy was also frightened too, as she never heard Natsu speak in such an angry tone before._

" _Why do you think you're doing?! I will call the cop on you!" Mest exclaimed as his eye were ones that begged for help. The girl that Mest cheated with ran away in utter terror._

" _I think a nice beating will teach you a lesson," Natsu said as he savagely punched Mest with his fist, knocking him on the ground. Natsu was about to punch Mest again, but Wendy grabbed his arm._

" _I think that's enough Natsu, please get me out of this place," Wendy said as Natsu calmed down and oblige to her command. Seeing that Wendy's high heels broke when she was stomping in anger, Natsu picked Wendy up and carry her on his back._

" _Na-Natsu, what are you doing? This is so embarrassing!" Wendy exclaimed in embarrassment._

" _You high heels are broken, so I will carry you so that you leave this place quickly, right?" Natsu reasoned._

" _I guess so…" Wendy said as she rested her head comfortably on Natsu's head, "Natsu, can I stay in your place? Since I broke up with him, I don't have a place to stay anymore."_

" _Umm… are you sure? My place is very messy and not cleaned, haha, too lazy to clean it. I can book you a hotel room if you want to," Natsu offered, but Wendy shook her head, "Alright, if you insist." Natsu placed Wendy on the car and then he proceed to get in the driver seat to drive the two back home._

(…)

 **Flashback:** Natsu's House - January 1, 2016 12:03 A.M.

" _Welcome to my home, Wendy," Natsu said as he opened the door to his house for Wendy, "I told you it wasn't a pretty sight." Wendy was shocked at how dirty it was, but after what happened today, this was pale to what she had experienced. Something that caught her attention was the cat beds next to the hammock._

" _Natsu, do you own cats?" Wendy asked._

" _Yes, I own two cats," Natsu said as he picked up the blue and white cat in his arms, "The blue one is named Happy and the white one is named Charles."_

" _They're so cute!" Wendy exclaimed as she took a hold of Charles in her arm, "I never you know that you're a cat-lover."_

" _I found them abandon on the street, so I just took to my house to take care of them," Natsu said, "Anyway, I have to take a shower. If you're tired, just sleep on the hammock." With that Natsu went into the shower room._

(…)

' _Well that was a good shower, now it's time to see if Wendy is aslee-' Natsu thought but was interrupted when he saw Wendy drinking a bottle of wine on the sofa. Happy and Charles were meowing at her._

" _Wendy? What are you doing drinking wine?" Natsu asked as he took the wine bottle out of her hand._

" _Can I drink if I want to? Everyone is drinking it when they are depressed right?" Wendy said as she desperately tried to get it off of Natsu's hand. However, she soon collapsed on the sofa as she was too drunk to stand up._

 _Natsu quickly put the wine bottle on the table and then he went to where Wendy was who was still mumbling to herself. As soon as Natsu got closed to Wendy, Wendy pull him toward her and stared deeply into his eyes. "Wh-What are you doing, Wendy?" Natsu asked, confused._

" _Do you LOVE me?" Wendy asked. This shocked Natsu because of how blunt that phrase was._

" _I mean- I would be lying if I say no; you're nice, smart, and also very pretty. But you're not in the right state of mind right now, so let me go Wendy," Natsu said as he tried to get off of Wendy's hold but at the same time making sure he doesn't hurt her._

" _If you do love me, why didn't you ask me out? Why did you hesitate so much?" Wendy asked, "You did so much for me, sacrifice so much to make sure I was happy."_

" _I have wanted to ask you out for a long time, Wendy, but I noticed that Mest was interested in you also. He was a lot wealthier than me and a lot more successful in his job, so I thought that letting him being with you would guarantee you to live a happy life without facing hardship. I never thought it would come to this," Natsu said as he started to noticed tears rolling down Wendy's face._

" _I was foolish to think that money can buy we happiness and bring a stable family, but I was wrong the whole time. The man that could give me true love was right in front of me the whole time," Wendy said as she pulled Natsu closer to her face,"Natsu Dragneel, I LOVE you."_

" _I love you too, Wendy," Natsu said as the two gave each other a passionate kiss. Moments later, Wendy fell asleep and Natsu carried her to the hammock for help to sleep comfortably in. For him, however, like a gentleman he is, he slept on the sofa.'_

(…)

 **Flashback:** Natsu's House - January, 2016 7:01 A.M.

 _It was that time of the day again as the sun slowly rises in the horizon in the town of Magnolia to signify a new days of work and job for adults and school for the children. The sound of people talking and cars honking and driving filled the quiet streets._

 _As the sunlight reaches through the window, it hits Natsu's eyes, causing his eyes to twitch and wakes him up. When he got up, he noticed that everything in his house was nicely cleaned and ordered. 'Did Wendy do all this?' Natsu thought. Noticing that his owner is awake, Happy and Charles meowed at Natsu and rubbed their body on his legs to show their affections. Natsu then noticed a good smell in the kitchen and with his stomach grumbling, he went inside to see what Wendy is cooking._

" _Good morning, sleepyhead," Wendy said as Natsu entered the kitchen, "Here's your breakfast; pancakes with sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs."_

" _Thank you Wendy! You're the best," Natsu said as he quickly sat down on the table to eat his food. After cooking her own portion, she sat down beside him to eat her breakfast._

 _There was an awkward silent between them as they ate their breakfast since neither of them have the courage to speak about the kiss they had last night. Eventually though, Natsu collected the courage to break the silence._

" _Wendy, did you mean what you said last night? You were drunk the whole night," Natsu asked as he scoop the over-easy egg to his mouth._

" _I'm 100% sure of what I said last night, and I would say it again if you wanted me to," Wendy replied, "I don't care if you have lot of money or not, or the fact that you're successful or not successful. All I wanted is person that can give me true love, and that's the reason that I love you with all my heart."_

Natsu then kneel down on the ground, " _Then Ms. Marvell, are you willing to be my girlfriend? I know that you will have to live in this tiny house and face hardships with me, but I will make sure to give you the best quality of life that I could possibly provide," Natsu proposed and without even wasting a second longer, Wendy nodded her head and cried in happiness._

 _The two lovers proceed to hug each other._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

 **Setting:** Shoreline, Paris, France - December 19, 2017 3:01 P.M.

..

..

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead!" a mysterious voice called out to him as he reopened his eyes to adjust to the light in his surrounding. He could see that the sun had slowly went down to the horizon as it melt into a pale-ish orange color, but what really call his attention was the bluenette right in front of him.

"Oh hey, Wendy. Sorry, I just felt tired so I took a nice nap," Natsu replied while getting up and stretched his body, "So where do you want to go?"

"Well, before we do any exploring, we must find a place to stay for vocation for the week," Wendy replied, "So come on, I want to get done with that so that we can visit more places!"

Wendy ran ahead of him, challenging him to catch up with her and turn her face to give him her cheerful smile. ' _I wonder if I still did what I promise to do, to give her the best quality of life that I could possibly give her.'_ Natsu thought as he ran toward her, equally as happy as she was.

(…)

"So this house will have a kitchen, a bedroom, two restrooms, a living room with a 75'' TV, and a backyard that will lead you to the beautiful beach outside," the agent informed them as Wendy and Natsu explored around the house.

After exploring the house, Wendy and Natsu met up with the agent in the living room. "Hey, Natsu, I love this house! Can we stay here?" Wendy asked as Natsu could only give her a smile and a nod to her question.

"Alright, so how much would it cost to stay here for a week?" Natsu asked the agent. The agent took out his phone to use the calculator app to calculate the total cost.

"It would cost about 1500 Euros a week, sir. So would you like to stay here?" the agent said.

"That's a lot of money for a week!" Natsu replied.

"Sorry sir, but you know how a lot of tourists come in and go in this city, and this is one of the best place to stay with a beautiful beach outside the backyard. So do you want to say here?" the agent asked as Natsu could only give out a sigh and took out his wallet from his pocket to pay the man. 'If it gives Wendy the best quality of life that I can offer to her, I wouldn't mind spending that much money.'

However, as Natsu took out the required amount to pay the agent, Wendy walked in front of him and stopped him from doing so, "Natsu, let go around and look for another place, I don't like it here anymore."

"Bu-But you just said that you love this place."

"My mind can change very quickly, Natsu. Come on, let's go!"

(…)

"Now this place would only have a bedroom and a restroom which is pretty similar to living a hotel," the agent informed the two. It was true, as the entire place only have a king-sized bed, a desk, a TV, and a bathroom on the side of the bedroom.

"Natsu, let's stay here! I _like_ it here," Wendy said as she gave a side hug to Natsu's left arm.

"But Wendy, I think that last place was better; and you said you really like that house. Look at this place, it only have two rooms. I don't mind paying extra if you will be happy," Natsu said.

"Ahh, you're so sweet Natsu," Wendy said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "But I already made up my mind to stay here for the time we're here."

"Alright, alright. So how much would it cost here if I wanted to stay for a week?" Natsu asked the agent.

"It would cost about 450 Euros a week if you want to stay here, sir. So are you two staying here then?" the agent asked as Natsu nodded his head and pay the man the required amount to stay here.

After the agent left, Natsu tackle Wendy into bed, "What are you doing Natsu?" Wendy asked as she gave out an innocent giggle.

"I was just wondering why you changed your mind about the house," Natsu replied.

"I told you that I just don't like it for some reason," Wendy replied before gently pushing Natsu out of her, "Come on, we still have places to go!"

The two headed out the door.

* * *

 **Setting:** La Vallee Village, Paris, France - December 19, 2017 5:21 P.M.

As the sun started melting under the horizon, the temperature started to cool off around the city and little white snowflakes started falling on the ground. As the sky darken and the moon started rising on the opposite horizon, more and more snow began piling up, covering the entire city in a white blanket.

Streetlights were turned on to brighten the city, and the sound of murmurs and shouting from the townspeople filled up the happy, Winter atmosphere. Kids were running around without the slightest worry in their faces. Adults were laughing at what the children were doing, while others are holding hands or give their partner their jacket to show their affection.

Wendy and Natsu were no different, as the two of them were holding hands and enjoying the warm atmosphere around them. When the two reached the bakery shop, Wendy stopped and asked Natsu to come with him and he quickly obliged. As they entered the shop, the smell of rich aroma reaches their nose and the two ordered a croissant along with a cup of coffee.

When they headed out the door after picking up their orders, the cashier commented, "You two look like a cute couple together. I wish I have a boyfriend that was willing to spend time with me."

"Thank you, Ms. Coquelin. I wish you luck on finding the person you like. Au revoir." Wendy said as she left the shop with Natsu. As they headed out, Wendy spotted a jewelry store on her right, "Hey Natsu, let's go to the jewelry store."

"Anything for my beautiful lady," Natsu replied as the two walked slowly together toward the jewelry store. When they entered the jewelry store, the shining of jewelries hit their face as if they were staring at a giant wall or mirrors. The place was beautifully decorated with showcases that store anything from bracelets to necklaces to rings with all type of gems and varieties.

As the two were looking around, Natsu noticed that Wendy was staring at the sapphire bracelet for quite a while and so he walked up to her to see what it was. Oh was it beautiful. It was a swirl-link bracelet with 16 finely-cut sapphire gems and white gold surrounding each one of them.

"Do you want that, Wendy? I can buy it for you if you wanted it," Natsu said as Wendy turned her head around and gave him a smile.

"You dummy, that thing cost 1400 Euros. It's beautiful, but it's too expensive," Wendy commented.

"It doesn't matter, I could buy it for you if you wanted it too," Natsu said. ' _This is going to make my wallet cry, but I promise to give her the best quality life possible.'_ As Natsu was about to call the salesperson to get out the sapphire bracelet from the showcase, Wendy stopped him.

"Come on Natsu, let's look for something else," Wendy said as she ran to another section of the store and search for another item, "Come over here, I think you would like it." As Natsu reached to where Wendy was, Natsu was surprised to see Wendy wearing a pink-leather watch around her left arm. The price tag reads 30 Euros.

"Natsu, I want this watch. Can you be a good boyfriend and buy it for me?" Wendy asked.

"Oh course," Natsu replied and Wendy gave Natsu a hug and thanked him. After Natsu paid the salesman for the watch, the two left the store and went outside. After a while of walking around and talking to each other about their past memories, Wendy's stomach grumble in a womanly way which made Wendy blush in embarrassment.

Seeing how embarrassed his partner is, Natsu tried to comfort her, "Wendy, it not your fault that your stomach make that noise, it's just that you're hungry. Look, I'm hungry too," Natsu said as he tried to fake a grumbling sound. This made Wendy giggle as she gave him a hug. "Let's go back to Le Meurice. They will be serving steak and I know they're one of your favorite food," Natsu offered but Wendy shook her head.

"No, I want to eat some udon noodle for tonight," Wendy said as she pointed toward the Japanese restaurant that sit in the corner of the mall, "After that, we should head back home. I'm feeling a little tired."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say Wendy," Natsu said as he was suddenly strike in the face with a snowball and he fell down. "What was that for, Wendy?" Natsu exclaimed as he rubbed the snow off of his face.

"Hey, can't a woman have fun with his boyfriend?" Wendy teased as she stick out her tongue and threw another snowball at his face.

"Oh, I'm so going to get you!" Natsu said as he carried two snowballs in his hand and ran toward Wendy.

"Save me! That monster is going to get me!" Wendy jokingly said as she ran away from Natsu.

The two were going to have a fun night.

* * *

 **Setting:** Vocation Home, Paris, France - December 19, 2017 9:47 P.M.

After a wonderful dinner with each other, the two went back home to rest themselves for the night. As a gentleman Natsu was, Wendy was allowed to use the bathroom first before he does which Wendy gratefully accepted the offer. After they finishing showering, the couple rested themselves in the king-sized bed and watched a show on the television. The show featured Jason who talked about how "cool" the new model, Jenny Realight was and how she can be competing against the current best girl model, Mirajane Strauss.

It was Wendy who broke the silence between them, "Say, do you think Happy and Charles will be alright with that caretaker?" Wendy asked as she was worried that maybe the caretaker was incompetent.

"I think Kinana would take care of them just fine, Wendy. She did do it before," Natsu said.

"But this time, she brought a pet snake with her! I just hope that it doesn't bite Happy or Charles," Wendy said but Natsu reassured her by giving her should a slight rub. "Say Natsu, what are your goals in the future?"

"My goal for the future is to become the GM in the Fairy Tail Trade Corp so that I can earn a lot of money to give you whatever you want and a stable family," Natsu replied, "What are your goal in the future?

"You're so nice, Natsu," Wendy said as she gave him a kiss in the cheek, "My goals in the future is to own a bakery shop. My friend, Erza, was alway willing to teach me how to make all sort of pastries but mainly strawberry cake… I think she is obsessed with of it. I know it's not an easy goal, but maybe 10 years from now, we will have enough money to own one."

Wendy then proceed to yawn, "I think all of this talking is making me tired," Wendy said as she turned off the lamp and tucked herself to bed, "Good night, Natsu."

"Good night, Wendy," Natsu said as he also went to sleep.

* * *

 **Setting:** Vocation Home, Paris, France - December 20, 2017 1:06 A.M.

..

..

All throughout the night, Natsu couldn't force himself to sleep, so he decided to take a walk outside to clear off his mind. Slowly, Natsu got off the bed and dressed himself, careful not to awake her girlfriend. Natsu took one last look at Wendy before closing the door behind him.

During this time of day, every store in the city was closed and all the festive lights were turned off except for the streetlight. The sound of cricket filled the cold, empty street as Natsu walked alone and pondered about what happened today.

Natsu remembered about how Wendy always chose the cheaper option like the time when they rent the house, or buying a watch instead of the bracelets, and even the place that they chose to eat. ' _Maybe I shouldn't be with Wendy, I can't buy her everything she want or give her true happiness. I'm not worthy of her… I can't give her a happy future.'_

"You shouldn't be saying that since you're the one who been sacrificing yourself for Wendy's happiness and you comfort her when she was sad," a mysterious voice. This caught Natsu's attention as he turned his head on the right to see an _imaginary_ clone of him.

"Who are you? Why do we look the same?" Natsu asked.

"I'm just the other part of your mind. You see, I'm the side that support staying with Wendy and you're the other side," i-Natsu said, "How can you say that to yourself? You have been working very hard to earn yourself a promotion to move to a bigger house, and you are worthy of her because of how much you care about her well beings."

"But I'm still not successful, I can't buy her whatever she want since I'm not rich. She also told me that she wanted to own a bakery shop in the future and I doubt I could even make enough money to fulfill her dreams."

"Time, it will take time, man. Eventually, you will fulfill her dream and have yourself a handsome amount of income. Until then, you must work hard."

"I don't mind working hard… it's just that I don't want her to face hardship with me while in the process of getting to that step. She's still so young and beautiful, she deserve to be someone that's more successful than me that can give her a stable family and buy her whatever she want. She was always well aware of my situation and choose the cheaper options, but I don't want that. I want her to have a happy future."

"But your love to her is genuine, unlike most people. You were always there for her no matter what the situation was."

"She could always find someone that is more successful than me and love her genuinely just like me."

"Bu- But yo-"

"Sorry, I have made up my mind and do what I have to do tomorrow."

Natsu's imaginary clone disappeared and he turned back to walk back to the house.

* * *

 **Setting:** Le Meurice, Paris, France - December 20, 2017 7:30 P.M.

Wendy was excited. In the morning, Natsu told her that to meet him in Le Meurice at 7:30 as he had something _special_ planned out for her. She spent the whole evening deciding what to wear for this special day. In the end, she pick out an elegant black dress along with matching black high heels and she tied her hair into two pigtails on each side of her head.

She picked out a table and waited patiently for Natsu to arrive. After pondering to herself for a few minutes, Natsu arrived at her table with a smile in his face. He was also dressed up nicely, wearing a black tuxedo and his hair wasn't messy. She was about to comment about how good he look, but the waitress interrupted her.

"Bonjour mademoiselle & monsieur, I'm Floriane d'Allemagne and I will be your waitress today...Oh wait, is you two again, welcome back. Both of you are nicely dressed too," Floriane said, "Anyway, what would you two like to order for this romantic night?"

"I want to have a glass of red wine along with a steak with mashed potatoes. Thank you," Natsu said as he handed to menu back to the waitress.

"I will have the same thing," Wendy said as she also handed back the menu. With the order taken, the waitress quickly went to the kitchen to register their order.

"Now, now, Natsu, can you tell me why you invited me here today? You said it was _special,_ didn't you?" Wendy asked in curiousity.

"I will tell you when we finish eating," Natsu said, giving her a smile.

"Alright, you meanie. You sure know how to keep a woman waiting," Wendy said giving a pout to Natsu. Soon afterward, their orders arrived and they enjoyed a silent and romantic dinner together.

"Now can you tell me what we're here for?" Wendy asked as she wiped her lip with a napkin.

Natsu took a deep breath. "Wendy, I'm very happy about the time we sent together. I don't know why you would choose me, but this has been the best year in my life," Natsu said as Wendy gave him a cheerful smile.

"But I don't know when I started pondering about how being together with you was a good or bad idea," Natsu said. Wendy was starting to get confused at what he's trying to express through this speech.

"I remembered you telling me that if two person love each other, they will face the path of their future together. However, I started to noticed that I can't follow this path anymore." Natsu said.

"So what are you trying to say, Natsu?" Wendy asked as she stared at Natsu in the eyes.

"When you are together with me, I'm limiting you from having a good future. I'm the one at fault, and I wanted you to have a good future, so I guess we should end our relationship here in a good note."

"So you did all of this just to break up with me?" Wendy asked as she stood up from her seat, "But why? What did I do to you?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, It was just my fault."

"What did you do? Did you cheat on me?" Wendy asked with tears that were threaten to fall.

' _She doesn't seem to understand the reason for the breakup. Well, just to make sure this breakup doesn't take any longer, I will be a bad guy.'_ "Yes, I cheated on you."

"You cheated with me? Why?! Who did you cheat with? Erza? Kinana? Lucy?"

"Yes, I cheated with Lucy alright."

Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes, "I can't believe you cheated on me, Natsu Dragneel. You were the last person I expected to do this, and you're no better than Mest," Wendy said as he pushes Natsu aside and head for the exit.

After the bell ringed that signal that Wendy had left the building, Natsu collapsed in his chair, feeling depressed that he just lost someone he truly love. ' _It's all for the best Natsu. You couldn't bring her a good future.'_ After resting himself on the table for a while, Natsu paid the bill and left the building.

Even though the relationship between Natsu and Wendy was over, the two never discovered a familiar face with crimson eyes in the background, onlooking the situation. After Natsu left, he quickly follows.

* * *

 **Setting:**? Street, Paris, France - December 20, 2017 9:12 P.M.

Wendy was devastated after learning that his boyfriend 'cheated' and broke up with her. She thought that Natsu was the kind of person who would never do that, and this turns of events quickly shocked her. Nonetheless, their relationship was over and there's no changing back anymore. She was now walking in the street alone with a suitcase in her arm that she took from their house.

The voices of people talking around her become taunts as it reminded her about Natsu cheating with Lucy. Tears began to roll down from her face. ' _Why did Natsu do this? Why did I ever do to him?'_ Her train of thoughts was quickly interrupted as she felt someone grabbing her hand.

She turned her head to see a black-haired man wearing a tuxedo and immediately realized who it was. "Wendy, my beautiful lady, why are you crying? I warned you that man was bad," Romeo said as he got closer to her, "He can never offer you thing like this." Romeo took out a sapphire bracelet and showed it to her.

"You were stalking me the whole time?!" Wendy exclaimed as she stared Romeo _hard_ in the eyes.

"Of course, I just can't keep my eyes off of a beautiful maiden right in front of me," Romeo said as his move his hand down to a very dangerous level.

"You pervert!" Wendy said as she smack him across the face with her hand. Romeo fell down from the assault but ultimately got back up with a crazed expression in his facial features. He pulled Wendy's arm and pushed her against a wall.

"You will be my woman now," Romeo said as he put his face closer to her. Wendy tried to resist, but she was too weak against a man's powers. If only someone would help her.

"Help!" Wendy screamed as she tried to yank from his hold and kick him, but it was all in vain.

"I don't think anyone would help you now… this street is pretty empty at this time of the day. Give up now, or I would punish y-!" Romeo said but was interrupted when he was hit in the head by a iron bat. Romeo immediately fell down on the ground with blood coming out of his head. As Wendy looked up, she could see a mysterious man in front of her, "Ge-he." **(A/N)- Romeo isn't dead.**

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone find us," the mysterious man said as he grabbed Wendy on one hand and her suitcase on the other.

"Thank you for saving me, but can I ask who are you?" Wendy asked as she tried to catch up with the speed that of the mysterious man. The man turned his head look at her and Wendy immediately know who it was. "You're the man from The Love Lock Bridge!"

"Hey! That's not my name! My name is Gajeel and I could only assume that your name is Wendy, am I correct?" Gajeel said as he started slowing down so that Wendy could catch her breath. Wendy who was still catching her breath, nodded to his question.

"I was there when I saw you broke up with your boyfriend. He seem like a nice guy, why did you break up with him?" Gajeel asked as he handed Wendy her suitcase back.

"Because he told me that he cheated with another girl!"

"Do you really believe that Wendy? Who would be stupid enough to tell you that he cheated with someone? If I ever do that myself, which I never will, but if I do, I wouldn't be stupid enough to tell my partner."

"If that is the case, what good would he get from lying to me? Maybe Lucy told him to break up with me."

"I know a lot about people and I can tell he's the kind of guy who would truly love you. When you left the restaurant, I could _smell_ that he's hiding something from you. It's only for you to figure it out."

"Even if I figure it out, I don't think we can be together again," Wendy said. Gajeel tried to speak again, but their conversation was interrupted by a blue-haired female behind them. The blue-haired woman seems to be angry at Gajeel as she jumped up and slammed her fist down on Gajeel's head, causing him to fall down on the ground.

"You filthy pig! Are you trying to cheat on me?" the blue-haired woman as he grabbed Gajeel by his shirt collar. Wendy turned her head and realized who the blue-haired woman was.

"Levy?" Wendy said. Levy McGarden was one of Wendy's friend when she was at Fairy Tail Trade Corp., however, just last year, Levy got a job offer to work at a librarian in some famous city. Of course Levy accepted it and the entire company hosted a party for her on the very last day.

"Wendy? What are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"She needed a place to stay for a night so I decided to offer her stay in our house. But then I got smacked down by you…" Gajeel said as he was still on the ground with Levy stepping on his back with her foot.

"He's speaking the truth, Levy. He saved me from the pervert and didn't cheated on you," Wendy said which caused Levy to sigh.

"Then come on in Wendy! You're alway welcome here!" Levy said as she gave Wendy a hug. The two then proceed to pick up Gajeel's body and dragged him inside.

Since Wendy had treated numerous amount of wounds before(mainly Natsu's), she told Levy that she could take care of Gajeel's head. Levy thanked Wendy and decided to brew some tea for the three of them.

When the tea was done, the three sat on the sofa to enjoy it. "I never expected you to work in Paris, Levy. How is your job?" Wendy asked.

"It's great! I get to read and stay in my favorite place at the same time! I can't really ask for more... I also met this idiotic boyfriend of mine here, too," Levy replied, "So what are you doing here, Wendy?"

"I was just here for a business meeting… the man who we were suppose to meet was that pervert that Gajeel saved me from," Wendy replied.

"It was nothing. Ge-he."

"Stop making that laugh of yours!" Levy said as she smack him on the side of the head, "Wendy, what do you mean by "we"? Where is your partner?"

"My partner was Natsu…" Wendy mumbled. Her emotion went from cheerful to grim very quickly.

"So you two are a thing?!" Levy said with sparkles in her eyes.

"They just broke up-" Gajeel said before being smack by Levy again.

"I didn't ask you! So what happened, Wendy?" Levy asked.

"He confessed that he cheated with Lucy and we broke up," Wendy replied.

"What?! Natsu cheated on you?! I don't think he's the type of person who would do that," Levy said, "I think there must be a _reason_ behind that."

"Whatever the reason is, he didn't tell me. Anyway, I'm too tired to care right now, I will just rest myself in the guest room for now," Wendy said as she yawned, "Good night, Levy. Good night, Gajeel."

As Wendy walked toward the bedroom hallway, she noticed that there was a cat bed at the very end of the hallway. ' _Pantherlily? What an interesting name for a cat.'_ She was however, too tired to care about anything at the moment, so Wendy opened the door to the guest room and rolled the suitcase at the corner of the room. ' _I'm too tired to shower and change right now, might as well do it tomorrow.'_ With that, Wendy immediately fell fast asleep in her bed.

* * *

 **Setting:** Vocation Home, Paris, France - December 20, 2017 10:45 P.M.

As much as despair Wendy felt after the two broke up, Natsu had it worse as he was the one who told a false lie to break up their relationship with a woman that he had loved for years. Part of him what to blame himself for breaking up with Wendy but the other part reassure him that what he did was for the better.

' _Natsu Dragneel, what do you think you are doing?! You broke up with your dream girl because of a stupid confident issue? What an idiot! Go back and tell her that it was a lie before it's too late, you numpkin!'_

' _No, don't do that! Remember the reasons why you did what you did. You don't want Wendy to face hardship with you, would you? She deserve to have a better man than you! Just forget about her.'_

"Oh for Mavis's sakes, would my head would just shut up!" Natsu said and his mind went quiet, "Thank you." Natsu took out his phone and looked at the pictures that they had taken together. Those were indeed the best time of his life as he get to spent time with the person he truly love, but now it was over and he would have to learn to forget and move on.

Not wanting to see that he could no longer be with her again, he exited the photo app and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

 **Setting:** Gajeel's and Levy's House, Paris, France - December 21, 2017 9:08 A.M.

The dark, black sky was once again wash away with a sky blue color as the sun shines from the horizon to signal a new day. Birds were chirping once again in the trees and their sound were like music to one's ear. The empty snowy walkway was gradually filled with people talking and laughing. Businesses opened to another busy day of selling goods to the customers.

Moment later, the sun shine brightly through the window of Wendy's room which caused Wendy's eyes to twitch from the intense sunlight on her face and she woke up. ' _Well it's time to take a shower, Wendy. You got away with it last night.'_ Wendy then proceed to walk toward the suitcase to get out her clothes to change with, but as she opened it, several male clothings and a book fell out of the suitcase.

After realizing what happened, Wendy mentally cursed herself. ' _Oh come on Wendy! How could you grab the wrong suitcase? You should have checked what was inside first since you have the same suitcase as he has!'_ It was true that Wendy and Natsu used the same suitcase with the same colors, but last night, she was too blinded with anger and sadness that she didn't bother with checking whose suitcase belongs to whose.

After Wendy put Natsu's clothes back to the suitcase, she noticed that there was a journal on the ground. ' _I mine as well read it before I give it back to him.'_ Wendy began flipping through the pages which wrote about the time he spent together with her and how happy she was, however, she paused at the last page as it caught her attention. It was written in a different formats, instead of being in a diary format, it was written in tilted position.

" _Love doesn't have a reason, I have loved every moments that I spent with you, when you laugh, when you called me an idiot. I'm willing to do anything just so that you stay happy, which included working long hours so that you have the best living quality or the fact that I have decided to break up with you in hope that you will find someone who that could give you a better future. I'm not worthy of being that person. -December 20"_

After reading that last page, tears began to roll down on Wendy's cheek as she finally discovered the truth to Natsu's actions. Wendy took out her phone and messaged him, " **Meet me in The Love Lock Bridge to exchange our suitcase.** " After that, Wendy quickly put everything back together and thanked Levy and Gajeel for their generosity to allow her to stay for the night.

"Good luck Wendy! Come back and visit us later!" Levy said as she waved her arm to say goodbye.

"I will! Thank you, Levy! Thank you, Gajeel!" Wendy said as she ran out the door with the suitcase.

"Ge-he."

"Gajeel? Why do you alway make that sound? Do you want me to punish you again?" Levy said.

"Ge-he?" Gajeel said before getting smacked down by Levy again.

Pantherlily just meowed at the two.

* * *

 **Setting:** The Love Lock Bridge , Paris, France - December 21, 2017 9:45 A.M.

When Natsu arrived at The Love Lock Bridge, he saw Wendy was standing on the side of the bridge, waiting for his arrival. "So you finally arrived, Natsu Dragneel," Wendy said in a harsh tone after noticing his presence.

Natsu took a sigh of relief, ' _So she is still angry at me which meant she didn't read my diary. Thank Mavis, all of my effort wouldn't go into waste. I almost had a heart attack after reading that message first thing in the morning!'_ However, Wendy wasn't finished with her conversation, "Before I give you back your suitcase, I want to ask you one question," Wendy said.

"No matter what question you asked, my answer wouldn't change," Natsu said.

Wendy ignored his statement, "How long had you been dating with Lucy?" Wendy asked.

Natsu was in utter shock that Wendy asked the one question that he wasn't prepared to answer. ' _Oh crap, what the heck am I going to say? I'm so busted.'_

"So you aren't going to tell me, right? Oh well, I guess I should call her and asked her instead," Wendy said as she reached for her phone to call Lucy.

"We have been dating for 2 months!" Natsu quickly lied to hopefully get Wendy to stop disturbing Lucy. Lucy shouldn't be taken account for this as she had nothing to do with their break up.

Wendy stared Natsu deep into his eyes, "You're lying, Natsu. I have been together with you for a year and you would always make that expression when you tried to lie to me. It was so bad," Wendy said as Natsu was shocked that she figured it out.

"Even if I didn't cheat on you, the result would still be the same," Natsu said.

"Are you thinking too much?" Wendy asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said, confused at what she's trying to ask.

"You said that I deserve to be with a man who was wealthier and more successful than you're so that I can have a good future and be happy. But have you ever asked what I want? I wanted thing thats the person I love could buy me. I wanted to be with a person I love and I would never waste ours time if I don't _love_ you." Wendy said

Wendy then proceed to unzipped Natsu's suitcase took out his journal, "What you wrote here is foolish, quite literally," Wendy said as she ripped the last page of the journal, "What it should say is "Being together with someone for their money or their success isn't true love. Love is priceless, it only price tag is how much you care about that person with your heart."

Wendy then took out a love lock from her coat pocket, "You now have two choices, Natsu Dragneel. You can either forget whatever happened between us and we'll both pretend we never know each other OR you could help me hang this love lock here." Natsu saw that the love lock reads "NatsuXWendy~~ NaWen".

Natsu stared deeply into Wendy's eyes hoping to see if there was any other choices beside the two that he was given, but Wendy stay emotionless. Seeing that Natsu wasn't going to answer, Wendy placed the love lock in his suitcase, "Then we will pretend that we never know each other," Wendy said as she grabbed her suitcase from Natsu's hand and proceed to leave.

Natsu hesitate for a few seconds, but he know what he has to do now. He took out the love lock that was in his suitcase and called for Wendy. "Wendy! Wendy!" Natsu shouted as he ran toward her. Instinctively, Wendy turned her head to see who was calling her name; and she nearly crack a smile but still pretend to be stern.

Natsu kneel down on the ground, "Wendy, I wanted to hang this love lock with you on that Love Lock Bridge," Natsu said, "I'm sorry that I never understand your feeling, but now I finally understand what it means to love someone. From now on, no matter how many time you tried to get away from me, I will never let go. Because I LOVE you, Wendy Marvell."

Natsu stood up from where he was kneeling and saw Wendy smiling, "You idiot, it took you long enough," Wendy said as she gave him a hug, "I LOVE you too, Natsu Dragneel. Now let hang this love lock together, shall we?"

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **[EXTRA] Setting:** Eiffel Tower, Paris, France - December 25, 2017 9:12 P.M.

"Hey Wendy, let go up the Eiffel Tower and see the amazing view!" Natsu said as he pull Wendy toward him. Wendy obliged and the two went up the elevator to go toward the top floor.

When the two reached the top floor, the two could admire the breathtaking view of the city, "Wow! This is so beautiful! The air here is so fresh," Wendy exclaimed as she danced around in joy.

However, she stopped dancing when she saw Natsu kneel in front of her, "What are you doing, Natsu? Get up already, stop embarrassing yourself," Wendy said.

Natsu, instead of getting up, took out a small black box from his coat pocket. He slowly opened it to revealed what was inside; a simple silver ring with his and Wendy's initials on each side of the ring. Wendy covered his mouth with both of her hands in shock.

"Wendy, I know I'm a person who doesn't have a lot of money or have much success in his job, but I will push myself to work harder. I don't know how I will manage it, but I will accomplish it and give you the best quality of life I could possibly give you. I will earn enough money to take us to a proper wedding and build that bakery shop that you so desire. When we retire, we will go on trips around the world. Like you said "Love is priceless, it only price tag is how much you care about that person with your heart." and today I will give you the key to my heart; Wendy Marvell, will you marry me?" Natsu asked as the crowd started to surround the couple, cheering them on.

Wendy could only nod her head as she was filled joy. Natsu proceed to stand up and put the silver ring on her ring finger and the two embrace in a hug. "Say Natsu, where did you get that ring from?"

Natsu was surprised that he asked that question, "Hehe, I asked Gajeel to make me a custom ring for you. You told me that he was really good at metalworking when we were at The Love Love Bridge a few days ago."

"He sure did do a lot of thing for us, didn't he? Surely, we need to properly thank him later," Wendy proposed.

"Yeah, I wanted to hear about how Gajeel beat the crap out of Romeo too. _But as of now, it's time to start our own story,"_ Natsu said as he carried Wendy in bridal-style.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow, and Favorite**

 **These story take an incredibly long time to make, so I would much appreciated if you show me some love back. If you see any error in this fanfic, feel free to tell me in the review.**

 **Anyway, once again, I would like you to wish all a Happy New Year where it will be better than 2016 and that you can achieve your dreams and goals.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Uploaded January 1st, 2017**


End file.
